


Free to Be You and Me

by Zaikyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, baby sammy, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikyo/pseuds/Zaikyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything always lies within the smallest gestures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free to Be You and Me

They are gray.

They are tattered and torn and all frayed out but most notably _gray._ Sam knows that isn't right, even now with such little life behind him, his father and brother having never even mentioned anything of one of these things or what they _should_ look like. He still knows though, knows something just isn't okay here.

Yet he isn't scared as he climbs to the edge of his crib's gate to catch a better look at the gray things. He isn't frightened as he reaches his stubby little fingers out to snag one in his grip and tug at it curiously. Sam knows they are safe, knows they mean something to him beyond the soft tickle they brush across his skin, even if they don't look quite right. Even if they're still gray.

 

Lucifer doesn't move. He can't help that he doesn't; the idea of someone being so fearlessly close is a new one. One that doesn't come easily or without hesitation. He isn't at all sure why he's here, or what makes being here such a dangerous endeavor, but it makes no difference. It's a trial, he thinks, a personal quest to discover how much of a destructive battery he's become, killing everything with power, nothing fragile within the atoms which define his makeup.

He waits in painful silence, letting the child explore the surface of what he can reach with his short arms, brushing against his wings as if trying to smooth them over. Everything lies within him, Lucifer knows. Every unanswered prayer and call to Heaven's grace, it all ends, catastrophic or otherwise, within the soul and body of this sweetish thing of a baby. And that's terrifying, it really is.

The Devil lifts a hand, shy and shaking in all its glory, and holds it out to Sam, all questions and fears abound in the one gesture. There's no turning back now, he knows.

And Sam, naive, precious, and full of a bright compassion which never wanes, he reaches for it; wraps his smallish fingertips around one of Lucifer's and squeezes with all his heart as if to say it's all okay. That Lucifer is okay, is safe in his grip to be the perfect mess that he is tonight, as he's been every night.

Sammy smiles at the Devil. He knows then, knows that it's possible to change the thing that's wrong. Those gray things, the ones which lay so soft and innocent in his hands, Sam knows he can change them. Make them bright and white and exactly what they're supposed to be. He doesn't really know how, but he knows he can.

Lucifer doesn't get what he's doing, what he plans to do, or even what's expected of him to do, not anymore. But tonight, tonight he's somehow content with standing over this tiny crib, silently conversing with a being who couldn't even speak his name if it wanted to. And it's odd, because the Devil swears that in those eyes fixed so lovingly on his presence, he can see all the knowingness in the world. As if this thing, this Sam, knows exactly how broken he is, and just the same, how forgivable that could be.

 

Lucifer hasn't felt free to be anything other than a monster for centuries. Yet tonight, in the quietness of this Sam's presence, wise and without judgement, he knows he's free to be anything he wants to be. An angel, seeking redemption and love. Which, under those eyes, he feels like he may have already found.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I sort of feel a mini series coming on.


End file.
